Past
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: It 's the night before Scorpius' first day at Hogwarts and Draco decides it's time to tell him about his shadowy past. Also includes Astoria


**I've had this written for only Merlin knows how long, and I was waiting to finish DH so I could make sure everything was correct according to the books. But then I finished DH and completely forgot about it. Anyway, hope you like it, I do. P.S. This also has some Astoria in it. :)**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to J.K. Rowling and all rightful owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

I paused at the door. Maybe right now wasn't the time. I almost stepped back, but I gathered my courage and knocked on the door, welcoming the pain and horror that this action was going to bring. Tomorrow was Scorpius' first day at Hogwarts and he deserved to know of my past. I was still hoping that the other students hadn't been told of me from their parents, but that hope was fading fast.

There was a muffled answer from through the thick wood door. I pushed it open and entered the room that was decorated in green and silver. Scorpius was lying on his stomach on the bed, his head buried in a book.

"Scorp." I murmured. I waited for an answer but nothing came at first. Maybe he hadn't heard me. But the answer finally came.

"Yea?" He said with a bored tone, disinterest clearly showing. His head still didn't lift from the book that seemed to be so _damn_ interesting. I was astounded by his rudeness. If I had done that as a child I would have severely punished for such despicable behavior. But I wasn't a child anymore and this was my son, I was not my parents.

"Scorpius." I said sternly, a little bit louder this time. He looked up and his molten gray eyes peeked through the platinum blonde hair that was falling into his eyes and was identical to my own.

"Yes, Father?" He said and the curious and wary look in his eyes said that he had noticed the anger and shock in my eyes. But he shouldn't have, I was the great un-feeling Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince.

I moved over to the huge bed that was styled with green and silver satin and velvet. I sat down and Scorpius sat up and tossed his book on the side. I looked at the cover; _Quiditch through the Ages_. Actually, it _was_ damn good book. "So are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked, nervousness lacing my every word. Scorpius regarded me curiously; he seemed to have noticed also.

"Yes." He replied warily, the confusion making his eyebrows scrunch in concentration. I was never like this around him; I usually got right to the point. Malfoy's didn't dawdle. "Why?"

I cleared my throat nervously and glanced around the room. It was furnished fashionably but richly, of course. That was the pureblood way. I had to remind myself that the word "pureblood" meant nothing anymore, it was meaningless. My mind snapped back to Scorpius sitting in front of me and uncertainty blossoming in stomach. How could I tell the child, my own son, that the man he idolized, me, that he once served a dark lord?

"Well, I…" I stuttered and flushed at my own incompetence. Scorpius stared at me in shock. We both knew for a fact that I didn't stammer, get scared, nervous or show any un-attractive emotion at all in public or even in front of my own son. It was the Malfoy and the Pureblood way. But truthfully, I did get scared and nervous. A lot, actually, I just never showed my emotions.

"I have something to tell you." I managed to stay, confidence and strength building in me as I said more. "Do you remember when you found and read the book about the second wizarding war? When you asked me about the dark lord, Voldemort?" The name wormed its way out of my mouth, but I felt no regret. The name meant nothing and the fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. And that held no importance since the thing no longer existed.

"The evil one?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised. I nodded silently. "Oh yeah! When you and mum were in your study and she wouldn't stop talking when I asked you, I remember! I could barely hear with her droning on." He rolled his eyes and I gave him a reproving look but let it pass. It was true.

I took a deep breath, "Well, I knew him." I let it out with a big whoosh and Scorpius' eyes widened until I was sure they might pop out of his head.

"What? How?" He exclaimed and he stared into my eyes with his silvery gray ones. They bored into me until I almost flinched.

"Well, you see, Lord Voldemort had followers; they were called Death Eaters. They believed, along with Voldemort, that non-purebloods were not… good enough and they thought that the wizarding world should be rid of them. Most of the Death Eaters were the men of Pureblood families. Including ours. Your grandfather, my father, was one and… so was I." My voice and fingers trembled as I pulled back my left sleeve to reveal the only memory of Voldemort that wouldn't go away. Who knew that a little tattoo could ruin lives? It had hurt so many people before and now it was hurting my son.

Scorpius gazed at the Mark in disbelief. Then his face clouded over in anger. "I can't believe this! Get out of here!" He shouted, his temper flaring like mine did. He jumped to his feet and started to storm around the room.

"Scorpius, stop. You haven't even heard the whole story." I tried to make myself sound calm but the horror from Scorpius' reaction was starting to settle in. He had reacted just as I thought he would. He stopped and he calmed down, quickly, just like his mother did. An arrogant look stayed on his face.

"Give it then. Tell me." He retorted and started to impatiently tap his foot with his arms crossed. I got to my feet and crossed my own arms.

"I only became a Death Eater because your grandparents decided that I should. I'm still not sure if they did voluntarily or they were forced. Voldemort also threatened to kill your grandparents and me. I was selfish, yes, but I was very different from who I am today. After I became one I was given a task to complete-"He cut me off.

"To murder someone, right, that's what the book said Death Eaters did, kill people, right?" He said arrogantly and I was sure he sounded just like I did when I was his age, but really he wasn't anything like me, most of the time. I nodded silently.

"Dum… bledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts. I had him without a wand and weak in the Astronomy tower. But I-" He threw his hands up in air.

"I knew it! You murderer! Get out of here! I hate you! Out!" He yelled and pointed at the door and then he slumped in the chair in front of the fireplace. Part of me, that was still traumatized from my own screwed up childhood, wanted to smack him, he had stepped over the line. While another, newer, part of me wanted to stay and make him understand that I had killed no one. But that wasn't completely true, it would be lie. I had helped Voldemort and my father, which means I helped out murderers. Technically, I was a murderer by association. An accomplice.

When I left the room and shut the door behind me, the loud sobs emitting from the room made me stop in my tracks. I wanted to go in and comfort him but I continued down the hall. It was probably best to leave him by himself. As I walked, I paused to pull sleeve back down, but decided against it. Hiding it again would say I was feeling shame for what I had done. I had, but I would never admit it. My pride would not let me.

When I entered my study I sank down in one the huge armchairs in front of the huge fireplace. I called for Dinky, my house elf and he appeared with a *POP* beside me. "Yes Master Malfoy?" Dinky asked meekly.

"Start a fire and bring me some firewhiskey." I replied lazily and Dinky nodded. I watched him start a fire and then disappear with another pop. A minute later he was back with a bottle in his hands. I took it from him and then Dinky was gone. I don't know how long I stayed there, but I sat there for a long time, watching the coals crackle in the fire, empty bottles around me.

In the morning, I hauled Scorpius trunk behind me. Where the hell were all the damn house elves? "I shouldn't be the one doing this." I muttered as the trunk bumped against my heels once again.

Memories of my first day came flooding back and I struggled to push them out of my mind. But they came anyways. Even I had to admit I was a huge prat when I was in school. But so were the rest of Slytherin. After the war I had learned, as was expected, that Slytherin was no longer the honorable pureblood House it once was. Its upheld reputation was gone.

I waited in the Front Hall for Astoria and Scorpius and when they came down the grand staircase, I spotted my parents behind them. At the sight of my father I stiffened. Ever since he was released from Azkaban, 9 years ago, our relationship had never improved. At first it had distressed both my mother and Astoria but now they had to come to terms with the fact that our relationship would be the same, strained and cold. My father had changed, I would admit that, but he still couldn't seem to deal with the fact that the pureblood reputation was in shreds.

"Mother, Father, you cannot come with us. Too many people would notice." I said coldly and my father opened his mouth to speak but my mother put a hand on his arm and it closed. Just Astoria, Scorpius and I in one place, was bound to upset people. Put four adult Malfoy's in one place and that would cause a full blown blood thirsty mob to form.

"Of course, Draco, dear, we understand. We were just going to say goodbye to Scorpius and wish him luck and then see you off." My mother smiled warmly and it seemed the few wrinkles she had disappeared. The war had aged my parents, more or so my father. Azkaban had made him look a great deal older.

I paid close attention to my parents as they said their goodbyes, but I kept a very close eye on my father. I still remembered exactly what my father had said to me on my first day.

"_Remember Draco, you have the right, you are a Pureblood. Keep away from people that are less than you and I can assure you will have great time at school. We are better than any dirty little mud blood."My father scoffed, his face twisting into a sneer. _

I had listened to what he said, every word. I was such a fool. My father seemed to be thinking the same thing when he met my eyes and then stared at the ground in shame. When he spoke to my son, he placed his hands on Scorpius' shoulders and knelt down in front of him so his eyes were level with Scorpius'.

"Good luck, Scorpius. I hope you have a great time at Hogwarts and remember, Slytherin." How dare he! My father must have noticed my murderous glare as turned back to Scorpius. "Or any House will do. A Malfoy will do great in any house." He managed to ground out and Scorpius nodded solemnly. My father got to his feet gracefully and nodded curtly at me. I raised my chin proudly and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed likeages.

"Let's go, Scorpius, Astoria, if you are done your goodbyes; we'll be late if weren't to leave now." I grimaced and grabbed a hold of Scorpius' trunk and my cane. Astoria gave me a questioning look as we had plenty of time but I wanted to leave before my father said anything else. She shook her head of blonde curls but still came to stand beside me. The arm holding my cane, I hooked with Astoria's and Scorpius, who was holding the eagle owl I had bought him, hooked arms with her. There was *POP* when we apparated and then we were at Platform 9¾ in the midst of a crowd full of students, crying mothers, and disinterested fathers. I focused my eyes on the great big train in front of me as Potter, Weasley, Gran- Weasley, and the Weaslette came into view. I had no trouble spotting Weasley's glare. I briefly nodded at them and then turned back to my own family.

I loaded Scorpius' things and then waited patiently as he said goodbye to his mother. "Goodbye Scorpius, dear, I hope that you will have a great deal of fun at school but also pay strict attention to your studies." I snorted and Astoria turned her head to glare at me. "Don't forget to write us frequently. We'll see you at Christmas. And remember, it doesn't matter what House you're sorted into; we'll always love you." She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek but he pulled back and she just managed one on his forehead. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately with tears in her eyes before he turned to me.

"Scorpius, I know what you may think, but I never killed anyone. Right when I thought I was ready my hand was shaking so bad that I couldn't do it. In the end, a professor, a spy and Death Eater, completed the task. I'm sorry." I bowed my head in remembrance of both Dumbledore and Snape and then looked back at Scorpius. He was staring at me now, a new look in his eyes, a look of wonder.

"I forgive you, Father, even though you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the rude one and I hope you'll forgive me." He looked down and then up through his hair expectantly and I paused as if I was thinking about it. A look of impatience crossed his face and I smiled at him.

"Of course, Scorp. I hope you finish _Quiditch through the Ages_ soon, it's a great book and next year I hope to see you trying out for the team." I replied warmly and Scorpius looked surprised.

"You know about Quiditch? Really?" He asked in amazement.

"Of course. I must have read that book 3 or 4 times. I _was_ the Seeker for Slytherin." I laughed and his eyes grew wide with appreciation. "But I'll save that story for another time." I rubbed his head, messing his hair doing so. His face fell and then the train whistled. Scorpius jumped up and combed his fingers through his hair to straighten it.

"Bye!" He exclaimed and ran off toward the train, black robes flying out behind him, and then he disappeared up the steps and into the train. Astoria wrapped an arm around my waist and looked up at me.

"Whatever was he talking about, Draco?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Nothing of importance." I replied and I pulled her closer as I grabbed a tighter hold of my cane and kissed the top of her head before hearing the familiar *POP* as we apparated.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) It was fun to write and if you don't mind doing so, please read and review, it makes my day. Lately my stories haven't been getting reviews and I even would like you to tell me if my story sucked. So please, press the little link below this and review away! :)**


End file.
